Hissy Fit: Unova League- Black and White
by the black shinobi
Summary: From Hissy Fit: Indigo League through the other leagues, Ash, Pikachu, and Harry's Journey continues... Onward to Unova!


**Well, here it is dear readers, the next set of drabbles for, Hissy Fit: Unova League.**

**I know you've all been waiting for years for me to get back, so here's the first chapter of drabbles I've put together. I'm currently re-editing a lot of my other chapters for the other stories, so here's something for all you readers to enjoy in the meanwhile.**

**Harry The Arbok's Adventure Continues. . . Now!**

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

**These are the episodes each chapter follows:**

**Ch. 1 Episodes 1-12**

**Hissy Fit: Unova League- Black and White**

**Chapter 1**

**Pallet Town**

A young trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum was dressed and ready to go on a trip with his mom and Prof. Oak to the Unova Region. He stared at the Poké Ball in his hand as Pikachu landed on his shoulder.

To think they have come so far in the Sinnoh League. They may not have won it, but they sure did give it their all. And so did Harry.

They smiled at the red and white sphere that held their friend. Like back in Sinnoh, he really pulled through for the team, and went the distance for them. Taking on the majority of Tobias' team, while Mega Evolving, really took its toll on the wizard-turned-Pokémon.

It was because of him, Ash again was placed in the Top 4, and he was ever so grateful to the Cobra Pokémon. He attached the Poké Ball to his necklace, made sure he was wearing his Pokétch on his right wrist, and a purple metal wristband, that had his Keystone, on his left wrist.

With that set of preparation done, he and Pikachu left to meet his mother down stairs.

The Prof. met them outside their house, and gave Ash Gabite's Poké Ball. When asked why, Prof. Oak said that Gabite wanted to follow Ash, when he heard that he(Oak) was leaving with Delia and Ash to a new region.

Ash and Pikachu smiled and clipped the dual Dragon and Ground Pokémon to his belt.

. . .

While on the plane, Prof. Oak looked over at Ash and asked, "So, Ash, are you only bringing Pikachu and Gabite with you this time?"

"Nah, I'm bringing Arbok with as well," he said hold up the poison type's Poké Ball on his necklace. "Since he would probably hit me with an Iron Tail if I left him back home. I know he would have liked to stay home since his and Kingdra's eggs are there, but I also know that he and Kingdra would not let me go without one or both of them coming along with. So, ha ha ha ha," Ash chuckled his answer, with Pikachu nodding his head.

"Hmm-mm, quite indeed. Those two are quite the parental, Pokémon parents, aren't they?" Oak said.

"They sure are," Ash said, as he and Pikachu looks at Harry's Poké Ball with fond smiles on their face.

"Well, I'm just grateful that Arbok really looks out for my little Ash," Delia smiles brightly, causing Ash to blush.

. . .

Ash tried to pry Pikachu away from Team Rocket, then he called out for some help, "Gabite! I know you can hear me. Come out here, quick!"

And just like that, Gabite materialized beside his trainer. Fixing Team Rocket with a glare. He was about to attack when dark clouds appeared over them, and blasted Team Rocket away from them.

Gabite had instinctively shielded Ash from the blast. They both looked up and saw Pikachu fire a Thunderbolt at the center of the cloud. When that was done, they all heard a deep growl coming from the clouds.

Ash and Gabite could barely make out a Pokémon in the clouds, before it struck back at Pikachu with its own lightning. This caused Pikachu to scream out in pain.

Gabite threw himself on top of his teammate to shield him from the lightning. He grunted from the strength of the attack. His ground type attribute was helping to negate the majority of the electric attack, but apparently he was still able to feel the attack.

Thinking fast, Ash called out Arbok and quickly Mega Evolved him into Mega Arbok. Then he initiated his plan.

"Mega Arbok, Gabite, attack with Draco Meteor, now!" Ash yells.

Harry and Gabite looked to the center of the dark clouds, opened their mouths as the draconic energy is seen swirling around in their bellies, then they fired their attacks straight at the mysterious Pokémon in the clouds. The attacks were about to make contact, when suddenly, in a loud roar, it vanishes, as well as the clouds.

With the Pokémon gone, Mega Arbok reverted back into Arbok, and Gabite held an exhausted Pikachu in his arms. Ash came to check on all three of his Pokémon.

Pikachu was the only one that seemed to be sparking electricity, whereas Harry and Gabite were fine.

They were then reunited with Delia and Oak, and was then introduced to Prof. Juniper.

. . .

They couldn't find anything wrong with Pikachu. At least their scanners didn't pick up anything.

Harry, while watching everything from within his Poké Ball, wasn't so sure. He then popped out of his ball, causing all in the lab to look at him with caution, except for the Kanto natives.

"Hey Arbok, what's up?" Ash asked.

Harry slithers over to the opposite side of the room, and turns to Pikachu. (Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on me.)

(What?) Pikachu asked, looking confused.

(Do it. I want to test something.) Harry stated.

(... okay,) the electric type said, shrugging.

Pikachu threw off all the wires that he was attached to, and without warning to anyone, tried to fire a Thunderbolt at Arbok. Except, he found that he couldn't.

He, Ash, and everyone looked wide-eyed at what didn't happen. The humans had guessed that Pikachu was trying to do an electric attack, and it didn't work.

(Try a Volt Tackle,) Harry called out.

Pikachu nodded, and tried Volt Tackle, but the result was the same. He ended up tiring before he even reached Harry. He looks up at his mentor, and sees concern in those green eyes of his. He, too, was now officially worried.

Juniper quickly put Pikachu back on the scanners. Now, knowing what to look for and checked her findings, she stated that Pikachu's suffered an electrical overload from all that lightning earlier. In other words, Pikachu can't use any electrical attacks.

Oak then said that he was really glad that Ash had brought along Arbok and Gabite, after all. Until Pikachu was well, he should leave the fighting to Arbok and Gabite. Ash was glad as well, and grinned sheepishly.

"So this is the Arbok that can Mega Evolve," Prof. Juniper said, looking over the scarred Cobra Pokémon.

. . .

On a battlefield, behind Prof. Juniper's Lab, new trainer Trip was about to have his first battle with Kanto Trainer and placed Top 4 in the Lily of the Valley Conference of the Sinnoh League, Ash Ketchum. Trip had challenged Ash to a battle after scanning Pikachu, and calling Ash a "boonie".

"Pikachu can't battle right now because he's not well, but I have another Pokémon on me that you can challenge." Ash said to the dirty blond boy.

"Pikachu can't battle? Tch. Fine. Bring out your other Pokémon. Snivy, Go!" Trip called out.

"Snivy," the grass starter appeared on the field.

"All right, Harry, I choose you!" Ash threw the Poke ball.

'Harry?' Trip thought, then was shocked to see a large, purple, scarred, green eyed cobra-like Pokémon appear on the field. It wore what looked like a metal contraption, that was crisscrossed around the hood so it wouldn't fall off, and in the center was a purple, black, and blue stone with a DNA symbol on it.

"Chaaabok!" it hissed. It looked to Snivy, and the little grass Pokémon backed up a few steps, intimidated by the larger serpent.

Trip took two snapshots, then scanned Ash's Pokémon.

Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ekans. Arbok is a Poison-Type Pokémon. It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area.

'_A Poison Type vs a Grass type. It's basic stuff that Poison beats Grass,_' Trip thought to himself with a frown. '_but still..._'

"Alright Trip," Ash said, catching the boys attention, "let's battle!"

. . .

Trip returned his defeated starter to its Poké Ball. He had lost his first battle, but he felt that he and Snivy worked pretty well together.

"I guess trainers from the boonies, are stronger than I thought," he said with a frown, grudgingly giving Ash respect for being able to control a strong Pokémon like Arbok.

He waved bye to Ash, and promised to himself that the next time they meet, the battle will be different.

Ash and Pikachu watched him go, after returning Harry to his Poké Ball, and smiled at each other. They then went back inside the lab, to see if Juniper came up with a way to help Pikachu, only for the same storm to reappear over the lab.

Could it really be the work of The Legendary Pokémon Zekrom?

* * *

Back at the lab, Arbok and Gabite, both popped out of their Poké Balls during the electrical attack on Pikachu from what they believe to be Zekrom. Arbok used Wrap on Ash, to prevent him from getting to Pikachu and getting hurt, and Gabite put himself between Pikachu and his human. To prevent any stray electricity from hitting Ash and Arbok.

When Zekrom disappeared again, as well as the dark clouds, all of the computer systems came back online. Arbok let Ash go, and Pikachu felt great. And he showed off that his electricity has been restored, by showing off the sparks from both his cheeks and tail.

(I'm better now!) he says, excitedly.

Arbok and Gabite looked at the Mouse Pokémon with smiles at seeing the electricity back.

"Pikachu! Does that mean you're back to normal?" Ash asked excitedly.

(It sure does!)

"All right! Hey Gabite, help us out here?" Ash looked over at his dragon and ground type and smiled.

Gabite turned to Ash with a smile of his own, nodded his head, and went to stand in a different spot. He was now across from Pikachu, and ready.

He was more than willing to help out Pikachu. After all, they were sparring partners, and because of his ground attribute, he can take any of Pikachu's electrical attacks.

He took Pikachu's Thunderbolt easily, and when Pikachu attacked with Volt Tackle, he caught Pikachu in his arms, after Pikachu tackled him in the stomach. With his sparring buddy in his arms now, Gabite playfully spun around, with a happy and laughing Pikachu, and purposefully fell to the floor on his side, with Pikachu on top of him. Both Pokémon laughing at Pikachu's electricity being restored.

Harry just smiled at the two laughing Pokémon, and flicked his tongue out. Gabite and Pikachu, since their first double performance in a contest, had become really close buddies. The dragon/ground type was the only Pokémon on the team, besides Harry, that could take Pikachu's electric attacks with ease. Besides their two other teammates, Torterra and Gliscor.

Ash smiled brightly, and laughed alongside his Pokémon. It was hard not too, seeing their relieved and happy faces. That just proved to Ash that he was glad he brought Gabite along with them.

. . .

Three humans and three Pokémon ate dinner that night, and Ash has decided that he was going to stay and travel in Unova. To see and catch new Pokémon friends, and compete in the Unova League. Delia and Oak gave him knowing smiles and wished him luck on his journey, and that Oak will continue to keep an eye on his Pokémon back in Kanto.

He also promised Arbok that he will continue to look after Kingdra and his daughter Aurora the Riolu, and to monitor the eggs progression. Harry smiled brightly, flickered his tongue out, nodded his head, and hissed to the Professor in thanks for taking care of his family in his absence. Gratitude shining in his eyes, to which Oak smiled back, kindly.

Harry also nodded his head to Delia, promising her that he'll continue to watch over Ash and Pikachu. To which the the two in question smiled at him.

Later that night, Prof. Juniper gave Ash five extra Poké Balls and a Pokédex for his journey. Ash thanked her, and went to bed afterwards.

The next day he and Pikachu ran into Iris and her Axew. Ash was annoyed with her calling him a little kid, but smirked when Pikachu shocked her, after she was holding him too, tight.

That night, after finding food to eat, Iris got to meet Ash's other two Pokémon.

"Arbok and Gabite, come on out," he said and his two Poké Balls opened in his hands, letting out his Cobra Pokémon and Dragon Pokémon.

When they fully materialized, they noticed three things immediately.

One, that there was a pile of apple-like berries. Two, that there was a strange dark-skinned, big dark violet-haired girl with an unknown Pokémon. And three, that said girl, named Iris was giving Gabite a look of excitement.

She and Axew, both had stars twinkling around their eyes, then they squealed.

"Oh, wow! You have a Gabite! That is so amazing!" she said, as she and Axew looked him up and down, and from all angles.

(Wow! Another dragon!) the young Tusk Pokemon, excitedly said.

This much attention made Gabite a little uncomfortable and he sweat-dropped. Sure, he likes attention sometimes. Like back when he was still a Gible, and had visited Nurse Joy and Chansey at the Pokemon Center near the Cycling Road, back in Sinnoh.

However, this much from the new girl was a bit strange, even to him. He has matured a bit over the course of traveling with Ash and his team. Sure, he was still a bit thick-headed, but even he knew that too much attention was never a good thing.

Iris looked into his eyes and stared for a few moments. Then she pulled away and smiled brightly at Ash.

"This Gabite has been raised, really well, Ash! You should be really proud of it."

"Thanks, Iris. I do my best," Ash says to the wild looking girl, sincerely.

She then looks at his Arbok suddenly jumps back in fright at just noticing the heavily scarred, green-eyed Cobra.

"Eek!" she squeaked, before really looking at the poison-type.

She then marveled at how big he his, and that she has never seen an Arbok before.

Ash, Pikachu, and Gabite laughed when Arbok brought his head down to her level, and shot out his tongue at Axew, who was in Iris' hair, three sloppy snake kisses playfully. First, Axew blinked owlishly, then laughed while wiping at the little spit spots left behind.

(Yucky! That's gross mister!) he giggled.

Harry just smiled and gave Iris a playful nudge with his snout. Iris smiled and gently hugged his head, while rubbing the top.

"Aw, he likes me!" the girl squealed happily.

. . .

Ash was excited that he caught a Pidove, but was annoyed when Team Rocket caught Pikachu and Axew in their containment box. While they were saying their new motto, and Iris was distracted by watching them, Ash took out a Poké Ball and whispered.

"Gabite, use Dig to get to Pikachu and Axew, and free them." He then opened the ball and released his Pokémon.

However, instead of materializing, he remained as a white light and dug into the ground beside Ash, as Team Rocket got to their names in the new motto.

As soon as they dumped Pikachu and Axew into a glass box, Ash called on Pidove to attack. Meowth tried to attack with Fury Swipes, but was blasted back by Pidove's Gust.

As soon as he landed, Gabite shot out of the ground, right under the glass box. Surprising Team Rocket, shattering the glass prison with Dragon Claw, and freeing Pikachu and Axew.

"What!?" "When did Gabite get here!?" James and Jessie gasped.

The two Pokémon landed and held onto Gabite's back fin, as he landed in front of Team Rocket. Wasting no time, he surprised them by kicking Meowth into James, knocking them both over. Then he grabbed Jessie by the waist, and threw her on top of her teammates.

With that done, Gabite quickly jumped off of the small cliff, and landed in front of Ash and Iris. The two caught their Pokémon in their arms.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked.

(Sure am! Thanks a lot, Gabite!) Pikachu responded and thanked.

(No problem, buddy.) Gabite smiled.

"Axew, you okay?" Iris asked relieved.

(Yep, I'm fine, Iris.) Axew answered.

"This isn't over!" Jessie said, Team Rocket back on their feet. "Woobat, let's go!" she summons her new Unova Pokémon.

"Arbok, I choose you!"

Harry materialized, and hissed at Team Rocket and their new Pokémon. Woobat took a look at how outnumbered it was and sweat-dropped.

"Team Rocket, you may as well just leave. You're outnumbered, and seriously out powered here. Leave now, and we won't have to blast you off again," Ash said with authority, that immediately reminded Pikachu of Harry Potter during the war.

The voice of a Leader.

Iris and Axew looked at Ash in amazement.

Harry himself, smiled a little when he heard Ash speak. He figured that some of his personality and Slytherin side had to have rubbed off on Ash.

When Team Rocket continued to glare, Ash ordered Pikachu and Gabite to attack with Volt Tackle and Dragon Rush, respectively.

Team Rocket glared and gritted their teeth, returned Jessie's Pokémon, then threw down a smoke pellet to obscure the attacking Pokémon's vision. The two Pokémon charged into the smoke, but couldn't find their targets. When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was gone.

(It would appear that those three have actually gotten better. And more serious than before. Ash isn't the only one that has improved, it would seem. We're going to have to be mindful of how we handle those three from now on,) Harry thought with a frown at the space Team Rocket once occupied.

Iris thanked Ash and Gabite for rescuing Axew. Ash said it was nothing and returned his three Pokémon to their Poké Balls, after thanking all three of them for their help. Later he and Iris made their way to the Pokémon Center, unaware that they were being followed by an Oshawott.

* * *

"So, do you have some kind of business to take care of in Striaton City?" Ash asked Iris, curiously.

"Huh?" she looked at him confused.

Ash points ahead of them. "That's where I'm heading as of now. I was just wondering, if that's the reason you're coming along with me. Cause if you are, then that would be really helpful."

(It sure would,) Pikachu piped in.

"It would?" Iris now looked at Ash even more confused. She expected him to act like a little kid, and try to get rid of her, instead, he says it would be helpful.

"Sure. I don't know the Unova Region, remember? I'm new here. So, it would be helpful to have a guide with me along the way to the nearest city with a gym."

He gave the younger girl a side-along-glance and smiled at her knowingly.

Now, that Iris has seen that look, she pretends to think. "Hmm, well, I may have some things to take care of in Striaton City," she starts to smile, "and I do happen to know the way there, and since we're going in the same direction, I guess I could guide you there so you don't get lost," she said sweetly.

"Oh, will you? That would be just great, Iris. You are too, kind," he replies playfully.

"Well, you did save Axew, so it's the least I could do," she responded, in a playful manner, but was being sincere about saving Axew.

(He did, too. Thank you again, Ash!) Axew popped out of Iris' hair smiling.

Ash responded with a smile and took Axew's little clawed hand into his larger hand, and shook it.

"Oshawott."

The group stopped and turned to see an Oshawott looking at Ash with a smile.

. . .

After getting permission to keep Oshawott from Prof. Juniper on the videophone, Ash and Iris ran into Team Rocket again. This time the trouble was with a Sandile with sunglasses.

Once Team Rocket fled the scene, thanks to Sandile's friends, did Ash and Iris see the problem. The wild Pokémon were trapped on a small stone platform, in the middle of the rushing hot water from the exploding geysers.

Ash had Gabite jump into the air and tried to help as many as he could using Dragon Rush. As there were 10 Pokémon trapped, Gabite made 5 trips, and was successful in rescuing the Pokémon.

Just in time, too, or else the stone platform would have crumbled right from under the last two.

. . .

As Ash, Iris, and their Pokémon were enjoying the hot springs at the resort down the hill, they didn't know that they were being spied on by the sunglasses wearing Sandile. Who was chuckling to himself.

* * *

Inside his Poké Ball, Harry watched as Ash was about to have a battle with a trainer at the Battle Club in Accumula Town, when Oshawott popped out of its Poké Ball. It wanted to battle, and pushed Pikachu aside.

(All right, that is a habit that is going to get old, really fast,) he thought.

When the other trainer called on Dewott, Oshawott's confidence faded, and it pushed Pikachu back onto the field.

(That kid, is going to be a troublemaker for this Unova team,) Harry hissed, frowning at the way Oshawott was acting.

. . .

Harry helped Ash catch the mysterious Pokémon at the Battle Club. At first, Ash and crew thought the mysterious Pokémon was an Umbreon, which is rare in Unova, but that turned out to be false. The mysterious Pokémon turned out to be a Tepig.

When the fire type saw the big, scarred predator, he took off running in fear. He didn't get very far, as when he tried to turn on the first corner, he was caught in the Cobra's Wrap. Inside the predator's coils, with the only opening being the top, Tepig looked up and saw the large head coming down towards the opening, blocking the exit and some light.

Now, he shook in fear, closed his eyes, and teared up at the thought of being eaten.

Harry heard Tepig's whimpers and gently says, (Calm down young one. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you or eat you. I promise.)

Tepig, hesitantly, opened his eyes and looked up to see the green-eyed predator smiling gently at him. He felt the reptile's hold on him loosened a bit. Enough for him to sit and lean against the Cobra's coils, but not enough for him to escape.

(I have a trainer, so I don't eat other Pokémon. You don't have to be afraid of me.)

Tepig listened to the Cobra's gentle hisses, and started to calm down. His breathing and heartbeat was starting to finally settle. He continued to listen to the, obviously, older Pokémon.

(That's it. Now, my trainer and a friend are just waiting, outside, beside me. My trainer wants to help get that rope off of your snout. He won't hurt you. I promise.)

Tepig saw the sincerity in the predator's eyes, and nodded timidly. The purple Cobra slowly lifted his head, and Tepig stood on his hind legs to look outside the top of the Cobra's coils.

He was suddenly picked up by a boy with a red cap. At first, he panicked at being held by the human, then he blew Smokescreen at the boy, but was surprised when the boy just smiled, instead of getting upset at him.

"I bet you would like some yummy Pokémon food, right?" the boy with kind eyes asked.

(Oh! Yes, please!) he oinked his reply, at the thought of getting some food.

The human boy then sat down, his back leaning against the large purple predator, and sat Tepig on his crossed legs.

"Okay, you sit here! I'll get that off of you," the boy said, and proceeded to try and get the tight hope off of Tepig's snout.

When it was finally off, and the boy cleaned him up, he was allowed to eat the yummy Pokémon food he was promised. While he was eating, he no longer felt in danger around the Cobra. Instead, he felt a sense of safety being near the poison type.

. . .

Tepig had decided to join Ash on his journey, and was now caught in the Poké Ball. After Ash celebrated in catching Tepig, Harry looked at Pikachu and asked, (Pikachu? What were you doing in a box?)

As Pikachu tried to explain, Oshawott tried to sneak off, but was stopped by, Harry's tail. The water type looked back and saw Arbok gave him a glare... no wait, he just used the move Glare and paralyzed Oshawott in place.

(Pikachu, did your condition, by chance, have anything to do with Oshawott, perhaps eating the Pokémon food left behind to catch Tepig, and not sticking to the plan?) he asked, while frowning at the water type.

Pikachu nodded.

Oshawott was now sweating bullets, when Arbok's predatory eyes locked onto him. He just knew he was in trouble, and noticed Ash was just watching with look of resignation.

(Pikachu, go stand over there with Ash and Iris. Oshawott and I need to have a little talk.)

The way he said it, made Pikachu move it quickly, and leaving Oshawott to his fate with the heavily scarred, green-eyed Cobra Pokémon.

"Oshawott had something to do with it, right buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, who nodded. Ash sighs, "Well, he's gonna learn one way or another. He's screwed."

(Yep, he's screwed,) Pikachu thought, as Harry's head got closer to the paralyzed Sea Otter Pokémon.

(_I'm so, screwed!_) the water type thought fearfully. (_Someone, HEEEEELP!_)

* * *

Harry watched from inside his Poké Ball, as Ash wanted to battle all three of the Striaton Gym Leaders, who happen to be brothers named Cilan, Chilly, and Crest. The leaders agreed, and that if the challenger wins two out of three matches, he gets the badge.

Harry watched how the battle with Chilly and his Pansear went against Ash and Tepig. He smiled at the confidence Tepig was showing, and the willingness to win. He won the match for Ash.

When it was Crest turn, Ash called on Gabite to battle. Now, Harry was surprised to see Ash pull off a move like that. He was almost positive that Ash would choose Pikachu. He smiled and couldn't wait to see how this battle turned out.

. . .

Iris and Axew cheered excitedly for Gabite. Gabite gave them a wave and a smile, then focused on his opponent, which looked to him to be a water monkey of some kind.

Ash & Gabite vs Crest & Panpour

"Gabite, go!"

Gabite charged forward.

"Panpour, Double Team, go!" Crest said almost nonchalantly.

Panpour multiplied itself, creating copies. Gabite stopped and looked at each of them, and waited.

"If you won't attack then we will, Panpour, use Scratch!" Crest shouted, sounding sure of himself.

The multiple Panpour came at him from all sides, and used Scratch. Though, he felt only one actually hit him from his right side, and he immediately latched onto the real Panpour, before it could get away.

This shocked Crest, his brothers, the cheerleaders, and Iris and Axew. Panpour struggled to get out of Gabite's grip, but couldn't. Gabite's thin, but strong arms kept the water type in place.

Ash smiled at Gabite's way of battling, and then went on the attack. "Gabite, use Dragon Claw!"

"Gabite!" Gabite acknowledged the command, his claws glowed green, and he hit Panpour into the air.

Before Crest could call out a counter, Ash yells out, "Now, use Stone Edge!"

Panpour was then being pummeled by stones before falling to the ground.

"Panpour!" Crest called out to his partner.

"Let's finish this Gabite, use-"

"Panpour use Double Team, quick!"

"-Draco Meteor!"

"Ah, no!"

Panpour used Double to create copies again, but Gabite's Draco Meteor hit all the copies. Including the real Panpour. When the dust settled and cleared, Panpour was knocked out.

**Winner: Ash & Gabite**

. . .

Harry smiled and vibrated his joy at Ash winning the two out of three matches. Ash received it well, but requested to still battle Cilan, since he still wanted to battle all three Pokémon.

Harry shook his head fondly at Ash's attitude to challenge himself. He had already won the badge, but Cilan agreed to it. For the battle, it was Cilan and Pansage vs Ash & Oshawott.

Harry, shook his head at how that battle went, but gave Ash some props. At least he already won the badge earlier. Nonetheless, Ash and Oshawott pulled off a victory, and Harry sighed at how it all went down.

* * *

Harry had watched the entire battle against Team Rocket in the Dreamyard, and frowned in thought when they made their getaway.

(OK. Team Rocket was after the residual energy of dreams. For what purpose, though? I get the feeling that Ash may have stopped the machine, but those three got way with a lot of information for their superiors. This feels awfully like the Second Wizarding War all over again. Team Rocket's Endgame is to try and take over Unova? There must be more to it than that,) Harry frowned, thinking that this wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

. . .

It was by surprise that Cilan wanted to come along with Ash on his journey through Unova. Ash then invited Iris along as well, to which she agreed to.

* * *

From within his Poké Ball, Harry sweat-dropped at seeing Cilan cooking the fresh fruit Iris had gathered for their lunch.

(_Oh, sweet Merlin! We have another chef on our hands. I should have seen that coming. He even packed a lot of cooking items, as well as plates, folding tables, little burners... like Brock used to... Oh, who am I kidding, we have a chef, and that means good food!_) Harry's Pokémon side thought, with enthusiasm.

He smiled even brighter when Ash offered to help out when they have lunch the next day. Ash's cooking skills have gotten a lot better, thanks to all of the helpful tips Brock gave him. As well as, Harry's memories playing a key part.

He even surprised Harry one time in Sinnoh, by making Harry's favorite treat; Treacle Tart! And man was that delicious! Ash really did make Harry very happy that day too, back in Sinnoh.

. . .

"Harry, I choose you!" Ash calls out his former wizard friend.

Once Harry was on the field, he saw that he was going to face off against the female Snivy. He had seen Ash fail to catch her for a while now. He had used all four of his male Pokémon, Tepig, Oshawott, Pikachu, and even Gabite. And all four of them fell victim to Snivy's Attract.

Now, it was his turn. Though he did wonder why Ash didn't use Pidove. He did tell Ash, after he had caught Pidove, that it was a girl. So, Attract wouldn't work on her.

He decided to wonder about that later. Snivy first off, tried to hit him with Vine Whip, but he moved too fast for her to hit him. Then she used Attract. As soon as the move hit him... he felt nothing.

He felt completely fine.

This not only surprised Snivy, that the large Cobra didn't fall for her status move, but it also surprised Cilan and Iris, too.

Harry didn't feel like he was attracted to Snivy at all. Then, his eyes widen in realization. He turned to Ash, and gave a big smile at his clever, little Slytherin-in-the-making.

"Yes! I knew it would work!" Ash said grinning at the smiling Harry.

"Wait, I don't get it. Arbok is a boy, so how come he's not attracted to Snivy?" Iris asked.

"Because, Arbok already has someone he's very attracted to. That would be his mate, and she's back at Pallet Town," Ash answered.

Snivy, Cilan, and Iris blinked in shock at this revelation.

"Arbok has a mate?!" Iris asks in surprise.

Ash nods his head. "Yep! A Kingdra, in fact."

This made Iris gush with hearts in her eyes, at the thought of the water/dragon type. She is such a big fan of dragons, obviously.

Cilan smiled and snapped his fingers. "Of course, your Arbok must be so in love with his mate, that he doesn't see any other female the same way he sees her."

Ash nods again. "Right, Cilan," then he turns back to Harry. "Now, let's win this!"

Harry nodded, and looked back at the now even more cautious grass starter.

It didn't take him long to knock her out, and Ash catching her in the Poké Ball successfully. After Ash thanked him, he was returned to his ball, for a well deserved rest.

* * *

Ash helped Cilan make lunch, just like he promised. They were having lunch along the banks of a lovely river.

Iris brought to the table a tray of skewered berries. Cilan was making Vegetable Paella, with real vegetable and olive oil.

Ash, using Cilans burners, made another of Harry's favorites from his memory for Cilan and Iris to tryout. A plate of Fish & Chips, with dipping sauce.

To his two friends, it was something they have never heard of, let alone, tried before. Though they both said that it sure looked good. Before Cilan and Iris could even try it, they caught sight of a Darumaka.

. . .

Ash and the others waved goodbye to Darmanitan and the two Darumaka. As they left, Ash told Cilan and Iris that the next time they have lunch, he'll make another batch of Fish & Chips for the group.

Since the first batch went to Darmanitan, but it was for a good cause.

* * *

After watching Axew's battle training with Pansage, and that disastrous Dragon Rage, Harry and Ash have had enough. Through the Keystone and Mega Stone, they shared the same feelings on this subject, and intervened.

"Hold it! This session is over!" Ash yelled, stepping in-between the two Pokémon. He then turned to Iris. "Iris, I get that you want to ease Axew into battling, but the major thing I see going on here, is that you are babying him too much!"

Cilan and Pansage fell silent and watched.

"What do you mean, that I'm babying him too much?!" she shouted.

"Iris, take it from someone who has owned 4 dragon types in all compared to you. I have raised and trained a Dratini; that evolved into a Dragonair, Arbok; that can Mega Evolve into a pure dragon type, like I showed you guys the other day, Kingdra; that's back home in Pallet Town, and finally Gabite; who is with me now," he named them off of his fingers, looking at Iris with serious eyes.

"A dragon type Pokémon needs to be trained in their Stamina, Durability, and Brute Force," Ash stated, holding up three fingers for each one he has named. "You continue to have Axew do these little training sessions, these baby steps, and he'll never get any stronger than he already is. In other words," he looked Axew in the eye, "Axew won't evolve into Haxorus, like he dreamed he would one day."

The finality in his voice, made Axew tearing up. Iris got pretty mad.

"Ash! Why would you say something like that!?"

"_**Because it's the truth!**_" he yelled out loudly, causing everyone, except Pikachu, to recoil at his words. He then breathe out and calmly said, "I'm not saying this to be mean, but it's the truth. You can't continue to take small steps with Axew, if you want him to improve. Dragons can be cuddled when they hatch, but when they have an instinctual desire to get stronger, they don't care about getting hurt.

"They know and can see the pain that comes with getting stronger, by watching others. They become motivated to become stronger. They want to do what is necessary to obtain their goals, and evolve. They want to be useful to their friends and allies.

"Take my Dratini for example, I got her when I won the Championship in the Orange Islands League. When I went to Johto, I left her back at the lab, in Kanto. When I came back home, I find out that she has been training hard. Practicing the moves she already knew without my supervision. I was told that she was determined to get stronger, and that she got some of the Pokémon at the lab to help her out."

He looked at Axew.

"She went through pain to get stronger. To show me, that when I came back, that she was ready to go with me on my next adventure. To show me that she wasn't a little hatchling that needed cuddling, that needed to take baby steps to get what she wanted. She wanted to get stronger and better. And she did, and I was proud of her."

Ash then took out Gabite's Poké Ball and released him onto the field. "Axew," Ash had the Tusk Pokémon's attention, "to become a Haxorus one day, means you're gonna have to work hard for that dream to come true. Just like Dragonair did, and for that dream to come true, you have to be willing to take the pain to get there.

"Gabite will be your training buddy for now," he quickly held up his hand to stop Iris. "Iris, Axew needs to build up his stamina and durability for now. This is still his training session."

He then turns back to the little dragon, while motioning Gabite to sit down on the ground.

The dragon and ground type sat down where he stood, and watched Axew. He seems to understand what's going on, and waited to help out the little dragon. He smiled at the thought of helping his fellow dragon get stronger and ready for his first battle.

"Gabite will sit there, and you will be using Scratch on him. He will respond in kind, by knocking you back or however he sees fit. He won't use any special attacks. When he knocks you down, you need to get back up, and attack him again. You will get hurt, but I promise you, it will be worth it. Iris will be cheering you on."

Iris, no longer looked upset, but now understanding that Ash was helping her and Axew with their training.

"Once Axew has gotten to the point of being able to take hard hits, then we'll move on to training battles," Ash said, then moves off to the side, and stood beside Cilan and Pikachu.

Pansage had liked where this going, and decided to act as a mock referee and called for the fight to begin. Really, he had nothing better to do, and he too wanted to help the little dragon get better.

. . .

Harry smiled at how Axew's new training session went. They were at this for a good thirty minutes, before Axew collapsed in exhaustion. Body scratched and bruised by Gabite's constant bashing and cutting at the younger dragon.

Iris wanted to stop the training a few times, but Axew wouldn't let her. He was being motivated by Ash's story of his female Dratini getting stronger and enduring pain. To him, if she can do it, so can he.

His new determination got to Iris, and she then encouraged Axew to keep going. Axew's Scratch had gotten stronger in thirty minutes, and Harry felt that after a few more training sessions, or a battle here and there, Axew will instinctively learn a new move.

* * *

Despite not having two badges, Trip agreed to have a 6 on 6 battle with Ash anyway. Ash agreed, and now was about to have a club battle.

Harry watched as Oshawott and Tepig were beaten by Trip's Tranquil. It looked like two easy wins, when one takes into consideration, Traquil having the ability Super Luck, and the move Work Up.

He noticed that Trip was feeling pretty confident, and started taunting Ash. The former wizard was proud of Ash not losing his cool like he'd done in the past with Paul, and sent out Pikachu.

Pikachu managed to beat Tranquil, then he had to face Trip's Servine. The Snivy Trip had started off with had evolved.

When Trip thought he would win against Pikachu, he didn't factor in Pikachu using Dig, and because of the physical contact, his Servine was paralyzed. thus allowing Pikachu to win that match with an Iron Tail to the head.

Trip then called upon his Frillish. Ash decided to swap out Pikachu and use Gabite.

Gabite had used Dragon Rush to hit Frillish directly, and couldn't use its move any more. Harry was as shocked as Ash was for learning what Curse Body was, but like Ash, quickly got over it. He watched as Gabite dodges a Water Pulse and counters with Stone Edge.

Frillish was beaten. Trip then called out a Timburr, and Ash decided to stick with Gabite. The battle between the two Pokémon was something.

While Timburr was able to evade some of Gabite's attacks, it did get struck by his Dragon Claws. Likewise, Gabite was having a time in trying to get in close to Timburr, because of that wood he was carrying, but he smiled at the challenge, nonetheless.

To Trip's astonishment, Gabite seemed to get more pumped up as the battle continued.

With Gabite launching Draco Meteor into the air and it hitting his opponent, Timburr was defeated. After that, Trip said he conceded the battle to Ash.

He then walks away to leave the battle club, but not before saying to Ash that the next time they battle, he'll win. Ash smiled at the retreating boy.

* * *

Harry slept for two days straight, and boy did he feel refreshed. So, when he was brought out of his Poké Ball to meet Cilan's new Pokémon, Dwebble, he was mildly surprised.

Pikachu and Axew proceeded to tell him all that has happened the previous day and night.

Harry blinked when they were done, and looked at Dwebble with a since a respect. Finally, he move the end of his tail to the new member to shake.

(Hello there, Dwebble, I am Harry. Nice to meet you.)

Dwebble smiled and looped his claw around the purple tail and shook. (Nice to meet you too, Axew's Dad.)

Harry blinks. (Wha-?! Axew's Dad?) he then looks at the Tusk Pokémon, who was smiling at him. As if it was obvious.

Pikachu grinning at him, and trying not to laugh at Harry's twitching right eye.

* * *

Harry could not believe his misfortune. That night, after the fiasco at the kindergarten/daycare, Ash was given a Poké Egg. As a "thank you" for helping them out.

Harry gave Ash a "Are you kidding me!" look. Complete with right eye twitching.

Ash was smiling sheepishly at Harry, while holding the egg. Harry knew what Ash wanted him to do, and he was very tempted to bite the boy in the bum, right then and there.

Pikachu and Oshawott was trying very hard not to laugh, covering their mouths. The others looked on to see how this will turn out. Ash had told Cilan and Iris, while Pikachu informed the Pokémon, of Harry/Arbok's becoming a parent to many Pokémon in the past.

It didn't take long for Axew to see the older reptile as a father figure himself, and Tepig was already seeing him as an uncle, of sorts. Oshawott too, saw him as an uncle figure... a scary uncle if you got in trouble, that is. Snivy felt that uncle vibe coming from the Cobra Pokémon as well, and smirked at the look he was giving Ash.

Finally, a sigh/hiss of mournful resignation escaped the snout of the large, scarred Cobra. He moved the lower part of his body and tail to make his coils, and watched Ash gently place the egg within them. Once he was sure the egg was secured, Harry laid his belly/hood on top, to keep it warm.

When Ash thanked him, Harry rolled his eyes and flicked his tongue out in his direction. As soon as Ash left to go sit with Cilan and Iris, some of the Pokémon came over to speak to him.

The moment Axew and Tepig called him Dad and Uncle, respectively, Pikachu and Oshawott laughed their heads off, of course.

Harry silently swore that he'll make those two pay for their laughter.

**To be continued. . .**

**There it is dear readers, hope you enjoyed the first set of drabbles for the new Unova League adventure.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Until next time.**

**TTFN,**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


End file.
